


Royal Links

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Series: Princess diaries fandom [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Modern Royalty, Other, i was bored, pretty much this movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Time ran away from the many kingdoms of Hyrule, eight 'worthless' heirs with him to carve out their own lives.When it comes out that the ruler of Hyrule has to be Male less they will had to wed the prince of the next kingdom, everyone is scrambling to find these lost princes.Time and rest just want to live their lives damn it.(heavily based off the disney princess diaries)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Princess diaries fandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Royal Links

“Yes, I need it conform for tonight” One 19 year old whispered harshly into the phone “Yes..yes nine of us...thank you” He said as he hung up the phone. The young man put down the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, before heading to get packed.

Now this young man wasn’t just any young man, he was the bastard son of one of the kings of Hyrule, although no one outside the castle walls knew that. The kingdom of Hyrule had always been weird, actually being nine smaller kingdoms that worked together to rule the kingdom as a whole unit. It was also standard for the female line to carry one the crown which makes male heir unwanted. Which of course led Link to where he was now.

Tonight was Link last night in Hyrule, he had overheard the royals plans for the males heirs, how they laugh about sending the ‘ _unwanted bastards_ ’ to an orphanage in another country while Link himself would be sold to another kingdom as a servant.

One thing they failed to account for was Link inheriting Saria’s determination and stubbornness and not willing to take this fate lying down. He had overheard their plans and decided to leave, but no Link wasn’t planning on leaving alone.

There were eight others like him, unwanted male heirs, all named Link, the standard name given to those who are royal and unwanted. To him they were the only family he really had, he had looked after them since many of their early days as the oldest out of all of them was only six.

Thankfully Link himself was normally ignored but he didn’t allow himself to relax until he was up in the air, eight new brothers/sons joined him on his trip to America, away from the royal life to start his own.

A new adventure awaits.

**-14 years later-**

“Your majesty we have a problem!” A royal advisor busted through the door screaming, King and queens started at him with a glare, the princesses training to be queens stared at the man. Queen Zelda, known by the other Zelda’s as Lullaby stood up to address the man.

“What is wrong?” She asked, her voice clearly annoyed.

“Well you see-” the man started.

“You have no right to the throne” Another voice said, causing chills down everyone’s spine, as they turned to look at the owner. It was Ganondorf, son of the demon king Demise, sworn enemies of Hyrule.

“What are you doing here?” Zelda screamed out as the guardians pointed their swords at the man who held up his hands.

“Hey, I come in peace, I have no plans to do anything evil, that’s my old man department” Ganon said with a smile.

“Liar, you just said she has no right to the throne” Another Zelda, who many called Tetra screamed at the man, looking ready to jump over the table to strangle him.

“I’m no liar” Ganon said with a glare as he dropped a stack of papers “It’s in section 9 of your laws, I even went through the trouble of highlighting it for you” He comments with a smirk “By law a female heir cannot rule unless she has married another royal with the same statues or higher, furthermore if only a female heir exist she we be expect to have a marriage contract”

“Shut your trap Ganon, then Zelda would get married, it's no big deal” Another Zelda comments, Ganon not really caring to tell them apart.

“Well that’s actually why I’m here. You see this contract was drawn up long ago before you guys decide to ignore the law” Ganon commented as the paper snatch out of his hand “The contract is between our two kingdoms”

“No, No way in hell!” Tetra yelled as the other Zeldas held her back, as Lullaby read the contract with an expression like she had just sucked a lemon. Ganon smirked before offering a shrug.

“Unless you have a male heir the contract is as clear as day, of course if you prefer to go to war over this I’m sure my father would love to start up another army” Ganondorf said.

“Get out” Lullaby bite out “We will figure something out”

“You have two year, I recommend for Hyrule’s sake you get your crap together” Ganon said, not hiding any bitterness before he turned and left the room. Leaving a group of royals to fight in private.

“What are we supposed to do?” One king said.

“Zelda can’t marry him, our two kingdoms wouldn’t survive a merger” another Zelda commented, her hair golden like the sun. Lullaby thought for a minute before she spoke up.

“What about my brother?” She asked and the room became silent, you could hear a pin drop.

“What do you mean brother?” One Zelda asked.

“I had an older brother, in fact every single kingdom had at least one male heir” Lullaby stated before turning to her father “Where did you send them?”

“I...i didn’t, we planned to but they disappeared and we just stopped worrying about them” the king admitted much to everyone's shock, they had always assumed he had sent the boys somewhere. The group slowly allowed the worry and fear to take over before a green hair servant spoke up.

“I can give you a general idea” She said as she pulled out a letter whipping away some tears “It was the last letter I got before Link disappeared, he gave me a general idea of where he was heading with them, but no specific area. Lullaby took the letter studying her long lost brother's handwriting, it wasn’t an address but a place to start looking.

Time to find the lost princes of Hyrule.


End file.
